


Save a Teenage Girl, Save the World

by Dragon-Who-Writes (messed_up_reader)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I tried to make it happy and funny, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Self Defense Classes, Some feels, Teacher!Natasha, but i can't help it, i like a little pain, steve and bucky are along for the ride, talking to students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messed_up_reader/pseuds/Dragon-Who-Writes
Summary: Natasha talks Steve and Bucky into going to a school and giving a self-defense demonstration for all the female students. The boys don't actually know what is happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really only refer to sexual assault being perpetrated by men and happening to women, but it can happen to anyone and anyone can do it. It is not the victim/survivor's fault. No matter what.

“No Nat. I don’t want to do this,” Steve says for the millionth time.

  
“Steve,” Nat says cooly, with the voice she reserved for marks, “Your country needs you to do this.”

  
“My country doesn’t need me to speak to a gym full of high school girls.”

  
“Yes it does.”

  
“If you want to do this so badly, go speak to them by yourself.”

  
“You know they wouldn’t let me speak to a room of teenage girls all by myself. I need someone they can trust. Nothing says trust like Captain America.”

  
“Okay. I have traumatizing war-time memories. I don’t do crowds of people.”

  
“Steve,” Bucky chimes in from where he is sitting in the dining room, “You know you can’t get out of this. You have to say yes. I already did.”

  
Steve turns to Nat, “You asked Buck to go too?”

  
“I thought he could provide some words of wisdom.”

  
Steve looks from Buck to Nat and then back to Buck. He throws his hands up, “Fine. I’ll do it.”

  
Nat gives a little squeal that seems unfitting for the world’s leading spy and hugs Steve.

  
“Okay, okay. Don’t get too excited. I won’t say much. You and Bucky can do all the talking. I’m just getting us through the door. And if it all goes south, I blame you. Publically.”

  
The redhead shrugs her shoulders, “Fine by me.”

  
“So what are we talking to these girls about exactly?”

  
“Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise Steve-O,” Nat practically sings as she gets up from the couch and skips out of the room.

  
Steve watches her leave. He looks over at Bucky, who is still sitting at the kitchen table. “We are so fucked.”

  
Bucky nods his head enthusiastically, “Oh yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, the three avengers find themselves standing in a high school gym in Brooklyn, surrounded on all sides by teenage girls. They are wearing civilian clothes, but Steve is wishing for the comfort and protection of his uniform. Especially the shield. He leans over to Bucky, “Is it too late to back out now?”

  
“Way too late, Steve-O.”

  
“Can people stop calling me that?”

  
Nat sneaks up from behind them, “Not a chance.”

  
Steve steps forward, towards the center of the gym. He takes the mic from nervous-looking blonde girl. She honestly looks like she is about to faint. He taps the mic once to make sure it is working. The room is awkwardly silent in a way a room with hundreds of people never should be.

  
“Hello students. Um. I’m Captain Steve Rogers. And I brought with me two of my closest friends, Sergeant Barnes and Natasha Romanov. You may be wondering why we are here today. And honestly I’m asking the same question so I’m gonna give this to Nat and hope no one dies.”

  
Steve hands the microphone to Nat and instantly covers his face with his palms. Bucky pats him on the back, trying to reassure him. But it doesn’t work too well since Bucky is just as afraid as Steve was.

  
“Hello everyone. Now I’ve noticed a problem in society. This isn’t a new problem, but I thought it was time to use my skills to help a few innocent people protect themselves. The problem is men feel they are entitled to everything. And everything somehow includes a woman’s body.”

  
Bucky and Steve go white as a sheet as Nat says the words.

  
“Self defense. She is going to teach them self defense,” Bucky mumbles.

  
“Shit,” is all Steve can manage. This is going to go horribly wrong.

  
“Now. What I’m going to demonstrate for you with Steve’s help can be used to protect yourself from unwanted sexual advances or a guy trying to steal your wallet. After that I’m going to let Sergeant Barnes speak on dealing with feeling violated in case something like this happens to you. In case it already has. First part of the lesson: If you are being attacked, don’t be afraid to hurt them. You are trying to save yourself, don’t worry about the damage you might cause to scummy people. This isn’t a turn the other cheek situation. Do you understand?”

  
A chorus of ‘Yes ma’am”s fill the room. The girls are riveted. The staff standing along the walls are questioning whether or not this should be allowed.

  
“Okay. So. Steve and I are going to go through a couple different scenarios. We will perform each one twice slowly, narrating it step by step. Then I will do it twice quickly so you can see how it works. Then maybe a couple of you could come down here and try it on me. I promise I won’t hurt you.” She turns to face Steve. “Okay. You are going to try and attack me from behind. I’m going to stop you. Go slowly.”

  
Steve just stands there like a deer in the headlights. You can see the blood drain from his face. He has sparred Nat before and she was terrifying. “I’m not going to do this Nat.”

  
“Oh come one Steve. You won’t hurt me. I’ll be fine.”

  
“Oh I know. It’s not that I’m afraid of hurting you, I’m more afraid of you hurting me.”

  
“You fight people for a living. I’m no scarier than them.”

  
Bucky chooses this moment to chime in, “Oh no malen'kiy pauk, you are worse.”

  
Natasha smiles at that compliment. She turns back to the students, a wicked smile on her face. “Wouldn’t you all love to see Captain America in action?”

  
The gym comes alive, there is stomping and cheering and screaming. Natasha turns back to Steve, “You can’t disappoint them Captain America.”

  
“I hate you,” Steve growls through gritted teeth.

  
Nat hands the microphone over to Bucky. He needs to narrate. Natasha is talented, but not even she can hold a microphone in one and and beat Captain America.

  
Steve grabs Natasha from behind, trying to get his arm around her neck.

  
“Okay so what you want to do if this happens is pull your attackers arm down towards your collar bone. Don’t try to push it away. Odds are they are stronger than you. It won’t work. This opens up your attackers posture, and leaves them open to attack. Once you disarm them, you could step on the top of their foot.” Natasha slams her heel down on Steve’s foot, and Steve reflexively lets her go. “Then you can elbow them in the jugular or keep them in the balls. Either is pretty effective at incapacitating your assailant.” Natasha’s elbow swings back into Steve’s neck and he doubles over in pain. Natasha grabs the microphone back from Bucky.  
“See girls. Not that hard. You okay Steve?” Steve just glares at her.

  
“Can you flip him over your shoulders so he lands on the ground?” some voice from the audience calls.

  
Steve starts flailing his arms wildly in protest, unfortunately that just gives Natasha the opportunity to attack. Next thing Steve knows, he is on his back staring at Bucky’s face.

  
“See, it isn’t about strength or size. If you have the right angle, the right moves, you can defend yourself.”

  
“Nat,” Steve huffs as he gets off the floor, “please just stick to teaching them.”

  
She shrugs her shoulders, “Okay.”

  
They perform the move a couple more times, these times Nat doesn’t hit quite as hard. A couple of girls come down from the audience and try to replicate. They actually do well. Nat has a hidden knack for teaching.

  
Then they do basically the same thing, but from the front. A couple of new girls come down. They exceed Nat’s expectations. They scare Steve. These girls are ruthless.

  
Nat lays down on the floor, “Come on Steve. Let’s do this.”

  
Steve looks around for a moment before sheepishly coming over to Nat and hovering over her.

  
“This is awkward. I don’t want to.”

  
“It is for the greater good Steve.”

  
“You are going to make this awkward.”

  
“Well now I definitely will.”

  
Steve sighs and gets down. Pretty soon he is on his stomach and Nat has his arm pinned behind his back. They repeat the scenario expect against a wall.  
After Nat’s impromptu show and tell, she opens it up to questions from the girls about relationships, abuse, sexual assault, or anything else they might want to know.

  
A young girl on the verge of tears asks, “What if this has already happened? Was it the girls fault? Was her outfit too sluty? Could she have been stronger, fought harder? How does she forget how dirty she felt?”

  
Nat responds with the cold venom she is known for, “It is never the girls fault. Unless the girl is the one assaulting you. It isn’t a gender thing. It can happen to anyone. Your outfit wasn’t too slutty. Slutty isn’t a thing. Show as much skin as you want, it doesn’t give anyone permission to have sex with you or touch you. Even if you are on a date. They aren’t entitled to anything. Don’t violate someone. It is as simple as that. It is wrong. It is a violation of trust. And you don’t have to feel bad about it. It wasn’t your fault.”

  
Nat stops talking. The girls is in tears now. Like she was just granted forgiveness for her sins (fictional though they may be) by god herself.

  
Bucky waits a moment before chiming in, “As for forgetting what happened, the awful thing that happened, you don’t forget. But you can heal. You may find it hard to trust people again, and you may find it hard to be intimate with someone. But, as hard as it will be, talking about the incident will help. It helps you accept that happened. But you don’t have to forgive the criminal. In fact, make sure to tell the police. It is a crime. They stole your body and used it for their own wants and needs, and that is a crime. Make sure they pay for it.”

  
There are a couple more students that talk and ask questions. Eventually one of the teachers informs the heroes their time is up.

  
“Thank you for having us here today. We hope we helped in some way, shape, or form,” Steve says as he waves at the students standing and gathering their things.

  
“Just remember you are all beautiful and deserve love,” chimes in Bucky.

  
“You guys are badass and inspiring,” says Natasha, determined to get the last word in.

  
As the kids are leaving, Bucky finds the girl who started crying after Natasha spoke to her. He taps her on the shoulder.

  
“Hey. I just . . . I hope you are going to be okay.”

  
The girl looks at him with brown eyes that are red from crying and pauses for a second. She runs her hands through her curly hair, like she is trying to figure out how to respond. She leans in and hugs him really tight, and then leans back and says, “I think I will be. Thank you. I hope you’re going to be okay too.”

  
Now Bucky is the one crying as the girl walks away with her friends who each wrap an arm around her shoulder. Steve comes over after hugging a couple of the students and answering a few more questions. “Why are you crying?”

  
“Kindness,” Bucky whispers with a far off stare.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah. I just keep forgetting people can be nice for no reason. That I don’t have to be afraid of everyone.”

  
“A lot of these girls understand that feeling Bucky.”

  
“Exactly. They are so young and innocent. It isn’t fair.”

  
“That’s why I wanted to come. That’s why I wanted you guys here,” Nat says after appearing soundlessly by their sides.

  
“I get it now,” Steve says, “My country did need me.”

  
“That it did. I wanted to do this before committing to this idea, but I want to start teaching self defense seminars for free. Anyone can come under the under the age of 30 or if they present as female or are a minority of any sort. I just. I want to give people that confidence back.”

  
Steve and Bucky smile at her for a long time.

  
“What? Is it a bad idea or something?”

  
“No,” Bucky says, “It's just, an assassin with a heart of gold. Who would have guessed?” Bucky and Steve laugh at that.

  
Natasha punches them both in the arm (Bucky’s actual arm), “Screw you.”

  
“I think it is a brilliant idea,” Steve says.

  
“So do I.”


End file.
